


You owned me from the start, Cara Mia

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Gomez is charming, Morticia is allusive, they meet at a funeral in typical Addams fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on how Gomez and Morticia met. Let's just say there is a corpse involved and leave it at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You owned me from the start, Cara Mia

Morticia had never liked Isaac in life, he had been an intolerable youth, always a flush on his cheeks and a laugh on his lips. In death he was much more tolerable however, the deathly pallor suited him. Morticia thought about her own ivory skin and how it would look in death and smiled at the image. Not three seconds later she received an elbow in the side from her sister Ophelia.  
"Why are you smiling? This is a funeral! People are looking." She hissed, pushing her elbow further into Morticia's ribs.  
"I was just thinking of how I will look when I'm dead, and people are looking at you. You're causing a scene." Morticia pointed out. Ophelia huffed and let it go but not without an extra dig in the ribs.

The rest of the funeral went by without obvious incident. Though she felt eyes on her constantly but whenever she turned around she found no one looking. This went on for the entire funeral and most of the wake. Post-funeral talking bored her immensely so she excused herself for some fresh air-claiming she needed some time to grieve. She was walking by the graves, envying their escape when a voice behind her drew her attention away from them.  
"You must tell me your name, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever had the fortune to lay my eyes on." The speaker was a sickly-pale looking man with wild, twinkling eyes and a grin that she knew in her black soul to be entirely him. The look of madness and horror made her heartbeat quicken.  
"You can't expect a lady to tell you her name when she doesn't know yours, haven't you any manners?" She quipped, not wanting to show her attraction to the strange man  
"Of course, Gomez Addams." He added as an afterthought, as he kissed her knuckles once, twice, thrice...he tore himself away after an too-short eternity  
"Fester's younger brother?" She blurted, immediately regretting it. 'How rude!' She chided herself. "Why does everyone always say that when I introduce myself. Well...he is a charmer." He smirked cocking his head to side in invitation for her to speak, so she did.  
"Morticia Frump." She returned her attention back to the graves, no man could be more interesting than the way the ivy chocked the stone like the hands of a perturbed and perpetually jealous lover.  
"Morticia...how morbid, I love it." No one ever said her name like that, like the last prayer of a dying man.  
"Why thank you, I only hope I can live up to the image my name creates."  
"You more than live up to it, you look like you've been dead for days."  
"Why Mr Addams you flatter me!"  
"Please call me Gomez, and I am not flattering you, I am merely telling you of your own beauty." She felt her face heat up and was thankful for the extra lead powder her aunt had made her wear 'to bring the death into your life'.  
"So, Gomez..." She said pointedly, "I hear you're a suspect for the murder. It's a wonder you got invited." She had heard her mother talk about it.  
"Ah well, the Justice System has never been kind to the Addams clan. Besides I couldn't have poisoned the fellow-far too skilled to be my work." He grinned devishly  
"It's not so tricky really!" She muses as she ran a pale finger along one of the graves "Or at least my Cousin Anmesia says so."  
"Your family is full of wonderful women it seems."  
"So it does...why did you come out here tonight? Did the funeral not interest you?"  
"I came out to talk to you, to see if you are as lovely in person as you were from across the room. It seems you're even more macabre up close and a wonderful conversational partner. I also came to see the graveyard, I find it very relaxing."  
"How charming!" Her eyes lit up dangerously.

They spent hours talking about their lives, what they liked, what they didn't, talking to him felt like the only thing that was right; almost like drowning. So it was a shock to be forced out of their little bubble by a loud cough.  
"If you two love vultures would stop flirting you would have noticed that the funeral ended two hours ago." The man bald and dressed in a burned suit scolded  
"Oh Fester, I didn't mean to worry you. But you can see why I'd get distracted..." He gestured to Morticia.  
"I do...but that doesn't make it any less rude. Her mother has been looking for her, she's distraught-thinks something happened to her." He had obviously been on the receiving end of one of her Mother's rants.  
"Something did." Gomez's eyes lit up in that manic way she already loved.  
"Gomez...you didn't..."  
"Oh no nothing like that! We're just in love."  
"That's what I was worried about! You're betrothed to Ophelia! No good will come of this Gomez."  
"I know that but an Addams is never afraid of a little pain, embraces it even. And being with Morticia will be the sweetest torture."

 

Many years and two children later they were musing on their first meeting as they sat in their living room, Gomez reading his newspaper and Morticia knitting a lovely set of mittens for Cousin Inferno, she was on her fifth mitten when a question struck her.  
"Gomez, when you first laid your eyes on me what were your thoughts?" She said lightly, though Gomez knew the curiousity hidden in her voice. Anyone who said Morticia Addams was not dangerous was a fool and a liar.  
"I felt an overwhelming sense of dread for I knew I would not own my own soul from that moment, that it was in your possession. You became the focus of life, the point to which I could pin myself to. You became everything; my redeemer and condemner for if you told me that you wanted me to kill for you I would. If you wanted me to kill myself I would...either way what bliss. I also knew then that only your love and acceptance would do." He had become rather inflamed by his speech, darted from his seat and began kissing his way from the tips of her fingers to her neck muttering in Spanish as he did so.  
"You have such a way with words, Mon Amour." She smirked evilly at the effect her use of French was having on the already blazing Castillian.  
"Tish, you torture me. You know what French does to me." He groaned, utterly helpless  
"It's my job to torture you, Bubeleh." He didn't reply just let out a sound of frustration and lust and just looked at her. She knew what he wanted, she let her usually schooled facial features curl up into a smile "Later Gomez. Questions now, Bubeleh later."  
"Then please ask me, Cara Mia, for I cannot bare not holding you in my arms much longer."  
"When did you give youself over to me completely, Gomez? Surely you could not have felt that profound a bond from the start." She teased good naturedly.  
"Never underestimate an Addams' capability to fall in love, it's what we do best. Well, after murder that is." It seemed that was all the answer she was going to get when Gomez's features changed and pulled her closer to his body. Somewhere Lurch played The Masochism Tango played as he dipped backwards suddenly "You owned me from the start, Cara Mia."

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting there almost fully written and decided to polish it up and post it here. I added the ending right before posting it. It's more romantic and fluffy than anything else I've done in my opinion. And as always: Comments, Kudos and Likes are always appreciated. And thank you for reading my little story I hope you liked it.  
> And the song I mentioned at the end is the Masocism Tango by Tom Lehrer it's really good.


End file.
